sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sparring Match (Private Roleplay Between DeathstroketheHedgehog and Classicspace101)
An encounter with Issac lets Phlak decide to take on a little battle between the two. Characters: Phlak Issac Roleplay Start Issac: Phlak I think you should retire, crime rates are dropping nowadays. Phlak: Sounds like I'm clearing the competition... Fine by me. Issac: Actually, I heard that these guys who woke up from some sort of cryo sleep are cleanning up the streets along with capturing any meta-mobians. So I recomend it. Phlak: *shrugs* I'll think about it. It's not like I haven't dealt with metas myself. Issac: Cool, also I came here to tell you to stop your drug trade, cause its harmming a lot of people. Phlak: Alcohol kills people, but no one says anything about that. Stop trying to mess with my capital. Issac: or else what? Phlak: *eyes narrow* ...are you testing me? Issac: Yes. *he crosses his arms* Phlak: Tread carefully. *crosses her arms* You don't know who you're dealing with. Issac: I do know, a common crook. *he says mockigly* Phlak: I'm not your average crook. Issac: says who? Phlak: Says me, says all of these islands, says the vigilante here. *smirks* Issac: Oh, ok, well still I gotta know, are we gonna fight to the death or something? Phlak: *sighs* You're regretting your decision. *gets into a boxer position* Issac: Nah, undead dont have many regrets. *Pulls out sword and shield.* Phlak: *makes an intrigued expression* Weapons allowed as well? Fine by me. *awaits Issac's first move* Issac: ok. *switches to a talisman and charges up a lightning bolt* BOOM! Phlak: *draws her pistol to quickfire before the lightning bolt is charged* Issac: *throws the lightning bolt and moves himself so he is hit in the arm instead of the chest* Bullets, simple effective and rather boring in my opinion. *pulls out his sword* Phlak: *attempts to dodge the lightning strike, getting a dose of it as well.* I.. ow.. never liked using toys either. Issac: Got any good Melee weapons on you? *He prepares to attack* Phlak: *smirks* my fists. *she punches the ground to cause a mini earthquake in the area.* Issac: *loses his balance and uses his sword to gain stability* Phlak: *takes the moment to close the distance, aiming a punch for Issac's chest.* Issac: *sees this and raises his shield to protect himself* Phlak: *ends up colliding with the shield with the force to flip a car* Issac: *Instead of flying away or the shield shattering into peices Issac just gets thrown off balance* Ow! Sheesh, you really hit hard! Phlak: *flips off the shield, staring at Issac for a moment before rubbing her hand.* The hell is that shield made of? Issac: Reinforced Steel, and it comes from my universe, so shields take blows worse that that. *He runs at Phlak and prepares to strike her* Phlak: *gets into a defensive pose* Issac: *rolls past her and then attempts to backstab her* (how sharp is the sword btw?) (sharp enough to go through dragon scales and damage stome golems, dark souls logic apperently) (never did get the chance to play dark souls myself, so I'm not too sure about that) (I recommend it. Anyways its the sunlight straight sword so it does minor lightning dmg) (alright) Phlak: *not making a move yet to leave her open, was able to react to the roll accordingly and narrow dodge the stab, the sword managing to graze over her skin but not penetrating it.* Issac: Nice reaction time Phlak: *slowly backs up* Your roll was way too obvious. Try again. *smirks* Issac: Alright, your on! *he switches his sword out for a bow as big as he is* Dont ask its my worlds logic. *he pulls out and arrow and takes aim* Phlak: *charges towards Issac, her feet crashing the ground hard enough to shake it.* Issac: *releases the arrow before almost falling over* Phlak: *attempts to block the arrow with her forearm* Issac: *the arrow hits and its sharp point goes right through your hand* *depends on how sharp the arrow is* (Sharp enough to kill dragons.(even though its DS logic I still think these arrows should do some damage)) Phlak: *notices the arrow manages to pierce halfway in her forearm. She grunts in pain as she takes it out and tries to dropkick Issac* Issac: *Rolles out of the way, but barely* Sheesh, you seem to have pretty thick skin. Phlak: *held her arm where it bled, looking at Issac* You're gonna pay for that one, knight in trashy armor. Issac: Hey! This armor is actually in fine condition! The metal recently polished and repaired. Phlak: Hope you have money to send it back to the workshop. *she charges at him again, this time surprisingly fast.* Category:Roleplay Category:Private Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:DeathstroketheHedgehog Category:Classicspace101